An Unexpected Hunt
by TheRainbowWriter
Summary: An ordinary girl is thrust into the life of a dynamic girl with unique abilities. Now she must go against all odds to return home. But with a psychotic clown and twelve year old boys, who are too adventurous for their own good, are running lose, she soon finds out that it won't be an easy task. Self insert OC.


**Hello! So, this is my first fanfic and of course none better to start off than my favorite anime, Hunter X Hunter. Well hopefully you enjoy and hopefully I can upload at a steady rate. I currently have high school and you know with high school is most of the time stress, so I'll try my best! But other than that hope you enjoy!**

"Word": Talking

 _ **'Word'**_ : Magus talking

'Word': Mia/Ushin talking to Magus

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or anything else that I allude to!**

000000

"Mami, porque no?" The girl whined to her mother. This family of four were currently in the car, and one thing was a fact. The mother was not having any of this commotion.

"Porque eres bien terca Mia? Ya te explique porque no puedes ir!"

You might be wondering what is happening at the moment, especially if you don't speak Spanish. Well the young girl who just turned 16, was currently trying to convince her mother to let her spend her birthday with her friends at the park. That is to practice soccer, for you see she let some hooligan, soccer freaks get to her. Of course she enjoyed soccer, with her favorite aspect being the teamwork and the sense of a team being one's family. However, she had had enough of the egotistical, soccer guys, who weren't even in a team, judging the way she played.

Part of it being the fact that she was small. She only stood at 5'2" actually. Her small stature often hindered her, for she had to work twice as hard to build her strength and speed. Nonetheless she was resilient and knew self-love. She accepted how she was and for that gained quite an amount of self-confidence.

But everyone has their limits, and she had reached hers. Despite having the patience that of an everlasting waterfall.

Now going back to the current situation. One of her close friend had asked if she wanted to meet up with her and others to practice. But she couldn't have chosen a worse time to ask.

Her mother had dressed her up to get ready for a photoshoot. Why a photoshoot? Well her mother along with her father, had actually wanted to give her a Quinceanera the past year. But living in a country that wasn't one's homeland made it hard to earn money. Especially when you did not complete your education in your homeland, and now reside in a country that prioritizes education.

And the young girl, despite wanting to honor the tradition and appease her parent's wishes, simply knew better than to allow them to carry out such an expensive tradition. So she had said no and that she is happy with them not spending money on her. And so they had agreed to simply take photos of the day she had turned sixteen, as a sort of mock Sweet Sixteen.

Deep down she knew she was being selfish with wanting to abandon that idea and go on to practice for something so ridiculous. But all the pent up anger and stress from those imbeciles as well as the pressure of school on her shoulders, had went into maximum overdrive.

She seethed in her car seat, her little sister looking at her worriedly. They continued to argue, and that along with the constant yapping of their small dog was not doing any good. Especially to the father, who had acquired a massive headache on the car ride.

He was struggling between turning around and telling them to quiet down, and concentrating on the road.

But like everybody else, he had reached his limit. He turned around to deliver the final word to quiet down, but-

 _BEEP!_

It all happened so fast and the young girl's world was spinning, her arms going up to shield herself instinctively. She heard the background noise of screeching and her sister screaming. But it all began to fade once she hit her head against the window. It all turned into a irritable ringing before a final crash interrupted it.

Then once again a constant ringing before her world turned dark.

000000

(Mia/Ushin POV)

I woke with a start and gasped for air. I felt dazed and my head ached, as if just waking up from a nap that lasted too long. It took me a moment before once again, everything that happened came crashing down on me.

What a fucking idiot I am. I felt overwhelmed with emotion as I thought about what happened because of me.

Were my parents dead? My little sister? My dog?

What about the other car that crashed into us, were they okay?

My head was clouded with a million questions and emotions before I paused.

' _ **Ushin. Ushin! What is wrong?'**_

What the hell.

I looked around to see who had spoken before realizing, it was all around as if I was in a cave. Another thing I had realized? I was surrounded by fucking darkness. What the hell...

' _ **Ushin you have to wake up, you are having a nightmare! You know that brings trouble, and we can not afford you losing control of your powers!'**_

And just like that, I once again shot up. What kind of inception... Was I just sleeping, or was I awake? Man I sure am asking a lot of questions.

I yawned and stretched. One thing I know for sure though, is that this is a really soft and warm hospital bed.

' _ **Hospital bed. Are you sure you are okay Ushin?'**_ the same voice echoed in my mind.

My eyes burst open as I froze mid-yawn. And that was when I witnessed me sitting atop a _gigantic_ , blonde wolf. Of course, it is advised that one should remain calm and to not frighten an overly sized animal. Especially when you were of my stature. But fuck that.

I shrieked and jumped off the massive beast. Which was a dumb move, because I ended up landing on my ass.

' _ **Ushin…'**_ the wolf rose in alert and tentatively attempted to get closer. I simply remained frozen and had to crane my neck up to look at it. It had to be at least nine feet tall, and it was on all fours. How tall would it be if it stood on two. I shuddered which shook me out of my trance of fear. I backed up instantly.

The wolf raised its paw and attempted to swipe at me. I flinched and braced myself, but nothing ever came.

' _ **U-Ushin did you think I was going to hit you?'**_ I opened my eyes and looked at the wolf, fear momentarily forgotten. It somehow looked sad...

"Were you...Were you talking to me?" I asked it, pointing at myself. It nodded.

"Wait how are you even talking, you're a wolf! And now that I think about it, why am I here? I'm on a damn ship?!" I cried as I got closer to the edge of the ship. There were men on their merry way doing duties that I assumed sailors do. They occasionally looked to the commotion I was causing but chose to ignore it, instead focusing on their job.

A twitch of irritation came from the wolf. Wolves have eyebrows...or?

' _ **Can you shut it Ushin! You and me both look odd enough, we do not need you driving attention towards us. Besides, I am only speaking in your mind, not out loud. So stop taking on the persona of a banshee and calm down. And I have a name banshee, its Magus.'**_ The wolf growled out. It-I mean Magus continued to look irritated before his expression shifted.

' _ **Wait a minute why are you acting like this…You are not Ushin…'**_ Magus narrowed his eyes and studied me.

"He-Hey! I would rather not be looked at like some kind of specimen if you don't mind." I glared back.

' _ **Who…are you?'**_ Magus quirked his...eyebrow? Eyebrow muscle? Okay, whatever.

The wolf looked amused but a glint of worry shone in his eyes. Gee, I wonder why.

"Well my name is Mia. All I wanna know is where the hell am I; first thing I know I caused a car crash and now I'm on a ship with a gigantic wolf talking in my head. There happy now?" I said as I walked back to where the wolf was. I realized I was dangerously close to the edge of the ship.

I sat down with my legs crossed, Magus following suit and sitting as well.

' _ **Well**_ **Mia,** _ **I have no idea what to tell you about your…dillenma, but you certainly are not in your world anymore. All I can tell you, is that we are on a ship heading towards Whale Island to make its last stop before we go on to take the Hunter Exam.'**_

I blinked in response. Whale Island. Hunter Exam...

You've gotta be kidding me.

Before I could dwell on this to the point of hysteria, Magus interrupted me.

' **Wait but then if you are Mia, then where is my younger sister Ushin? Ushin Reis?'** His eyes shone with worry. They appeared to be completely white, like someone who was blind.

"I-I don't know, all I know is what I told you. But I am sure she is safe, I mean logically speaking she most likely is me at the moment while I am her. Which means she is suffering my pain... Okay, yikes, nevermind she's pretty fucked at the moment considering what type of injuries I got from that crash. It...was a pretty bad crash." Guilt started to bubble inside my chest.

Magus sighed. _**'Do not fret. She's okay, she does not feel pain. Although she is in your body now, she most likely will feel a little pain. I have a feeling you two are connected some way, I mean after all she is connected to all who are dead.'**_ he sighed again.

Dead. Am I... no. I need a drink before I completely lose it even more that I already have.

' _ **You want a drink? Here's your- well Ushin's bag, she has everything needed for survival and travel.'**_ He pawed a bag towards me. I gladly took it and looked to see what was in it. There was surprisingly a large amount of space inside the bag, and when I mean large, I mean the size of a small bedroom. Like I could actually put my whole body inside the bag. Then why was it not heavy at all?

I could feel my eyes bug out of my head. Magus chuckled in reply to my reaction.

' _ **Ah, I forgot to mention I am a warlock. Well, was before I was in this form. I can still practice magic but to an extent. Ushin and I were actually taking the Hunter Exam for that exact reason, we need all that was necessary to bring back my old body…'**_ he broke off as he noticed my arms shaking.

' _ **Uh, Mia? You are kind of muttering to yourself, I-'**_

"GAHHH! Why is this happening, of all things! I cause a car crash and now I'm in an anime plot with psychotic, pedophile clowns and kids who are too adventurous for their own good?" I furiously disheveled my hair as I ranted.

' _ **Anime? What is that-'**_

"Okay fuck the drink, I need to go to the bathroom to think by myself for a moment." I walked off leaving a confused Magus and the Harry Potter bullshit bag behind. No matter how cool it was!

I asked a crew member for the bathroom, and he politely gave me directions. Isn't this guy the one who falls overboard or something...ah shit. Well the others save him so it's fine.

I walked to the ladder that led below deck before I realized, much to my chagrin, that there were others on deck as well. I heard heavy steps behind me.

' _ **This is what I was trying to warn about not drawing attention to ourselves. There are others on deck idiot. Luckily I thought of putting a silencing charm around us when we speak, although those crew members were staring at you because of your actions rather than your words.'**_ His words were mumbled because he carried the bag in his mouth. But he's not even speaking out...you know what nevermind. Wait, I'm speaking Japanese. Okay, wow I'm late.

"Okay, well I still have to use the bathroom. Mostly to see how I look like since I'm in another body apparently." Magus made a noise of affirmation before going back to where we originally sat.

I went below deck and entered one of the rooms that the crew member told be to enter. I hurriedly went to the mirror. And man am I shocked. So, I pretty much look like myself, the same face structure and body type. Although I am more noticeably fit and athletic. But I now have grey hair, that is now in a messy ponytail from my furious ruffling of my hair. My eyes are the same as Magus's, and my skin… It's the same skin tone but now it's heavily scarred, with four scars across my face. Scars ran down my neck as well.

Wow. This is literally another dimension me.

I wore a emerald green cloak that was frayed and torn at the ends. I took it off to look at what else I wore.

My outfit consisted of a loose, white tunic, a mesh long-sleeved undershirt, and black cargo pants. My arms all the way to my hands were wrapped in bandages, as well as my shins all the way to the my feet. However my combat boots make sure the bandages won't come loose. My clothes were rather ragged, with the tunic having some rips in it.

Well this is fine. I sighed and went to fix my hair.

I did twin, braided buns and fixed my bangs. Some hairs to frame my face and done!

I put my cloak back on and headed back out to Magus. I could really use some tea right now. I went out and caught a look of a familiar-looking, young boy waving furiously out to the sea at a distant island.

"I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world! Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back!" the voice of the young child erupted through the air.

Hm, so this is the legendary Gon Freecs. Well this finally confirms my fate for the time being.

I'm fucked.

000000

 **So don't forget to review, and maybe even favorite and follow this story if you enjoyed! On that note have a lovely day/night and goodbye~**


End file.
